Happy Valentine's Day
by GillytheAWESOME
Summary: Denmark has been ignoring Norway for 2 weeks! What is he doing? Warning: Fem!Norway, kissing scene, and other stuff I don't remember right now


Disclaimer: I obviously own Hetalia~! Because PruCan's cannon~! /gets whispered something/ What?! It's not cannon?!...I don't own Hetalia then…

* * *

That imbecile! How dare he ignore me for two weeks! Ever since February started he's ignored me completely!

My thoughts continued like this as I paced back and forth in my living room. Danmark[1] was always with me, then February came along and he came up with excuse after excuse to not see me! I thought he was my friend!

I stopped pacing suddenly; realizing what I just thought, yes a friend, he's just a friend, so he doesn't have to be with me all the time. He has other friends, there's America[2], Prussia[2], the other Nordics, and so on. He has a right to see other friends instead of just me…But I want him to myself.

I shook my head, no I can't love him! I just can't! I continued pacing and kept thinking about my 'friend'. "Ugh! Why does he do this to me?!" I said pulling at my long pale blond hair "He makes me feel all! Gah! I can't even explain it!" I continued as I let go of my hair.

"I can't love him! I just can't!" I said plopping down on my Danish blue couch (see what I did there 9u9). "Stop whining and admit you like that idiot!" Iceland came in walking down the stairs looking annoyed "Halldora get over the denial! It's getting annoying now!" Iceland yelled at me and went out the door, shutting it in the process.

"Wait, I thought she wasn't home…" I said out loud with a confused look, "I guess not." I shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

"What, What, What, What…" the phone went off; I picked it up not looking at the caller I.D. on it.

"Hallo[3]?"

"Hey Hallie-"

"You jerk! You call me now? Why were you avoiding me?!"

"Huh? I wasn't! I was busy throughout the last two weeks!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Honest! Hey I can make it up! Come to Fjaerland Valley in half n' hour!"

"What? Wh-"

I was cut off by the phone beeping indicating that Danmark hung up. "That's rude" I said as I flipped my phone closed. "The first time he talks to me and he asks me to…go to…Fjaerland Valley[4]…" realization struck me like a bolt of lightning, "W-why does h-he w-want me t-to go th-there?" I stuttered as my face began to get very warm. "A-am I g-going t-to go?" I stuttered again getting up, pacing again.

My mind was jumbled up, should I go? I have important things to attend to, yeah! I have…something to attend to! But I do want to go though…

No, no I can't…Maybe Iceland was right? I don't want to ruin the friendship we have just because I can't control what my heart wants! But if he wants me to go to Fjaerland Valley, maybe he might like me too… Alright I'll go! I thought as I called for a taxi.

~O3O)~ -(OoOoOoOoO~!

I walked around the field that went on for miles, the fresh fallen snow was making a beautiful white blanket on everything. 'No matter how many times I look at this it never gets old' I thought as I continued walking forgetting everything for a moment… and then that moment ended, all too soon.

"Norge~! I didn't think you would come!"

"Shut up! Don't use that name here! We're in public!"

"But no one else is here; it's just you and me."

"Sh-shut up…"

Danmark had this mischievous grin on his face when he said the last part and it made my face get warm, along with my heart skipping a beat. It's just me and him, just…me…and him…

My blush got deeper as certain images filled my head; thankfully I was pulled from my daze by a warm hand on my forehead.

"Norgie? You okay? You're getting all red."

"I-I'm fine, i-it's just cold."

Big mistake. Next thing I knew I was being wrapped around by a smiling Danish man.

"Does this feel better Hallie?"

His arms wrapped around my waist, as his chin rested on my pale blond hair. I could melt, this felt so…right…It feels so safe… But why did he want me here?

"Hey, Mathias?"

"Yah Hallie?"

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"…Um…Well, you see I have something to tell you."

Danmark pulled away a little so I could see his face and I frowned a little missing the warmth that was now gone. He was blushing and had a sheepish smile on his face. What is going on his head?

"Well Hallie, I've should of told you sooner but I didn't want to wreck this friendship, and I thought it would be better to do it on Valentine's."

That's right, its Valentine's Day…I was too busy fretting over Danmark that I forgot the date.

"So, Hallie…um…"

Danmark let go of me fully and knelt on the ground, he got out a little black box from his jacket pocket. I covered my mouth, my mind going blank and I felt like I could melt while being at the top of the world.

"I really like you a lot, heck I love you, so…"

Danmark opened the box to reveal a…necklace, I was relieved and disappointed. To think Danmark wou- wait, he said he loved me…

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…I-I…"

I just couldn't get my voice to work, so I just did the next best thing I tackled him to the ground and nodded until I felt dizzy, I could hear Danmark laugh wholeheartedly.

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes!"

I somehow managed to say, and Danmark picked us off the ground into a sitting position, where I was straddling him with my thighs. He cupped my face with his gloved hands and our lips met.

He kissed me passionately and hungrily as if he was waiting his whole life to do this, which he most likely was. I kissed back with just as much passion, soon his tongue licked across my lips asking for permission to get in which was quickly granted. His tongue entered my mouth and it explored every crevice of my mouth, not missing anything. We pulled apart for air, gasping and flushed, after we somewhat caught our breath Danmark went for more smashing his lips on mine, not that I minded though, we progressed quickly and our tongues were battling for dominance. Danmark soon pulled back looking flushed and panted, I was probably the same as well.

"Here, you sh-should put the necklace on."

Danmark said as he gave me the necklace, I put it in his hands and he gave me a confused look.

"C-can you put it on me?"

"Sure Hallie."

Danmark smiled as he put the necklace on me, I smiled feeling a burden come off my shoulders.

"Hey Hallie?"

"Yes Mathias?"

"Do you want to continue?"

"What?"

I blushed as he gave me a suggestive look, 'Okay, okay now what in the heck is going on in his head?!'

"At home that is"

And when Danmark said that he had a dark look in his eyes that made me shiver, he then proceeded to pick me up putting his left arm under my knees and his right supporting my back.

"M-mathias?"

"Shh, hostages don't speak."

"Hostage? What the he-"

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

Danmark came dangerously close at the last part and kissed my neck tenderly and slowly, making a moan escape my mouth.

"Good care."

He said seductively as he pulled back from the spot his lips were just on. As he continued to walk to his car I listened to his heart beat as it lulled me to sleep. And just before I fell totally asleep I heard Danmark whisper something to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day elskede[5]."

* * *

[1] Danmark- I read a lot of fanfictions where Norway calls Denmark Danmark instead.

[2] America, Prussia- The AWESOME trio :D

[3] Hallo- Norwegian (along with other languages) for Hello

[4] Fjaerland Valley- I read it was the most romantic spot in Norway, and the perfect place to propose ;)

[5] elskede- the tobi inside me corrected my Danish, it still means 'love' (Thank you~!)

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone~! This day is also known as Single awareness day. So I spent this day on the computer writing this, while eating Kit Kat which my dad gave me. You see every year my dad asks all of me and my siblings to be his Valentine's, creepy I know, but growing up it was normal. So I got a new brush and Kit Kat which I'm almost done with XD. Yah, so I needed a new brush, my old one felt like a bunch of pins scrapping my scalp.

Well my first attempt at first person point of view, and sorry if they're OOC, my first time writing Denny and Norgie~! 3)

Well, I really want to do a lot of my stories over, I don't like how they are. Updating them though will take FOREVER because I'm lazy and I procrastinate and I have school and I get distracted on the computer easily. So yah… 'Till next time~!

Update:

So thank you the tobi inside me~! And if anyone else wants to correct anything you didn't like (except the plot XD) you can review about it. Also to clear something up, Hallie's ring tone is 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore, I researched online that that was the most popular song in Norway. So I thought "Well if Norway is Norway wouldn't he like what his people put on the top 40 list?" so yup!

Bye now~!


End file.
